Knights Never Cry
by Dearheart
Summary: 7yearold Reepicheep set out to find an adventure...but what he found instead was a thunderstorm. Scared, far from home and lost in the fury of the storm, he took shelter in a tree...and found some unexpected help.
1. Mortal Combat

**A/N:** The Lion's Call (which happens to be one of the best Narnia websites ever) was hosting their 31st writing contest, and the challenge was to "write an adventure for Reepicheep", the valiant Talking Mouse who fought for Prince Caspian and sailed with him to the World's End. At first I felt rather stumped; I've never been very good at writing battles or anything like that. My strength lies in writing about what I know and can relate to, especially when it comes to emotions, family, and knowing the Great Lion. And that set me thinking: Was Reepicheep _always_ as brave and fearless as he was in the Chronicles? Did he ever know what it was like to be terrified? Alone? Helpless? And what was he like as a youngster? What kind of predicaments did his poor mom have to deal with when he got TOO fearless? So I wrote this story, in hopes that those questions would be answered and I could perhaps catch a glimpse into Reepicheep's past.

I was planning to write a short, sweet one-shot like everyone else (which is partly why all the chapters are a little on the short side), but my imagination had other ideas. Before I knew what had happened, it had run off again and turned into an eight-page story, and all I could do was to try and keep up with it. Which I mostly have, execpt for the very last chapter. I am currently struggling with the dreaded curse known as "writer's block". Aargh. I know what I want to write about, but the words just aren't coming out properly...

Anywho, read and enjoy! (And review, if you don't mind.)

**Dedicated to my Grandpa (one of the best writers ever and part of my inspiration), who has waited quite patiently for this (among other things I need to update). I love you, Grandpa! **

And now, without further ado, I now give to you...

* * *

**Knights Never Cry**

Chapter 1: Mortal Combat

"En Guarde!"

"Take that, you villain..."

Reenameek smiled as the clamor of mortal combat reached her ears. She swept the last of the dust out her burrow, then went to deal with her two boys. Skittering back through the dim tunnel and into the den, she soon caught sight of the bright, cheery fireplace and the dancing shadows of two brave knights. The clack of wooden swords grew fiercer.

"Surrender, poltroon, or I'll run you through!"

"Never! I'll—ow! Hey, that wasn't fair!"

"It was too, you coward…"

"—Was not, you big bully! I'll tell mother that you…"

"Now, now, boys," laughed Reenameek. "I think it's high time you ended this duel and called it a draw. You both should be in bed."

"But Mama," the smaller mouse squeaked in protest, his tiny whiskers quivering, "Reepicheep wasn't being _fair_! He got me before I had a chance to get up again!" His mother put on the gravest face she could muster and clucked her tongue.

"Dear me, Peepicheek; is that so?" He nodded fervently. Reenameek turned to her eldest son. "Reepicheep, it this true?"

"Yes, Mama," he said sheepishly, "but I still won, didn't I?"

"You might think you did," said his mother gravely, "but if you did so by dishonorable means, you haven't really won at all. And attacking your brother without giving him a proper chance to defend himself was indeed a most dishonorable thing to do. Remember, you are slightly older and bigger than he is." Reepicheep thought about this for a long moment, then turned to his brother and swept a chivalrous bow.

"I apologize for my…dishonorable behavior," he piped grandly. "I do hope I didn't hurt you badly." Peepicheek returned the gesture, trying hard not to grin.

"I accept your apology."

"And now, off to bed," said Reenameek, pushing her sons ahead of her into their bedroom. "It is growing quite late, and you both need your sleep." The two of them crawled obediently into their bed of grass and fur and nestled into the soft material as their mother tucked a warm blanket over each. She laid a gentle paw on both their foreheads and softly spoke their goodnight blessing:

_May the Lion bless you and keep you in His mighty paws  
May His love shine ever upon you  
May He guard your minds from evil dreams  
And fill your hearts with peace  
This night and always_

She kissed them both and whispered, "Good night," and left them to dream of slaying dragons and saving damsels in distress…

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I apologise for the length of this chapter (or lack, thereof). Chapter 2 is already written and ready to be posted...but I won't do that until I get at least three reviews that are at least three sentences long. Yeah, that's right...I CHALLENGE YOU! Muahahahaha!! I have enabled annomynous reviews now so people who aren't registered can review, too. (That means you, Grandpa! HINT HINT) :-) 

Okay, now to challenge my writer's block to a duel...


	2. Reepicheep the Fearless

**A/N:** Oh yay! My little challenge worked! I now have three great reviews (and reviewers)!

**CompanionWanderer:** Ooo goodie! I was hoping you'd review some of my stuff. You're absolutely right; Reepicheep deserves more fanfics than he's got at the moment. I'm glad you liked the name I picked for his mother; I was afraid it might not sound...Narnian Talking Mouse-ish enough. :-) No, I didn't come up with the name "Peepicheek"; he's part of Reepicheek's little band of mice in PC. I just thought "hmm...what's to keep them from being brothers?" and did just that. I don't know if the dryad was his nurse or not, but don't worry; she'll be coming into the story soon. And yes, I'm including the "waves grow sweet" verse in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Miniver:** Reepicheep being the real Dawn Treader? I completely agree with that! Reep is such a cool character, isn't he? It's sad that hardly anybody writes about him, because you're right; he does have a lot of potential. Which is why I'm doing something with him. I'm so glad you're liking this! Hope you like this next chapter!

**TheTrueReviewer:** Yeah, sorry the last one was so short. But I'm glad you think this is a good idea! And don't you worry; there's going to be plently of hints and foreshadowing and lots of other good stuff coming up soon. I hope I put enough foreshadowy stuff in this chapter for you! (I'm glad to hear my writing is somewhat decent.) :-) Hope you like this next chappie!

Thanks so much for all your support; it's what keeps me going! I love you guys! Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mortal Combat**

_Where sky and water meet,  
Where the waves grow sweet,  
Doubt not, Reepicheep,  
To find all you seek,  
There is the utter East…_

Reepicheep woke and sat up abruptly, his young eyes bright and his small paws trembling. What had just happened? Was it a dream? He tried hard to remember, but all he could recall was a rustling, lilting voice, singing over him.

He half-closed his eyes and softly hummed the lullaby to himself. He'd never known what it meant, but the mere memory of it sent shivers down his spine and filled him with a strange mix of restlessness, hope, courage and a deep urge for adventure. He wanted more. He wanted to explore and discover; to boldly go where no mouse had gone before. He wanted…to run away and go on a quest! Yes, that's what he would do. Surely his family would understand. Without another thought about it, he crawled out of bed (taking care not to wake his brother), took his tiny, wooden sword and crept noiselessly from the room.

He was soon out of the burrow and into the grass and undergrowth of the forest floor. He took a moment to climb up an old tree stump and get an idea of his surroundings; he was, after all, a very young mouse (he was only seven), and he had never been allowed to venture far from the threshold of his home without someone to watch him. He raised his nose and sniffed the air for any sign of predators. Fortunately there was no scent of that, but there was something else; a damp, heavy, throbbing kind of scent that he couldn't recognize. There was no wind, and the cool air was thick and deadly quiet. He looked up but all he could see was a patch of starry sky among the treetops. If he had been older, he would have known these were signs of a midsummer night thunderstorm approaching.

But he gave it no more thought; he was impatient to start off on his journey. He climbed back down and began making his way downhill through the tall grass towards the unknown, thicker part of the woods, where it was darker and wilder and ripe for adventure.

He went on for about twenty minutes or so, and then his quest began to get more challenging. The grass and weeds got thicker and less friendly the further he went, and made him trip and stumble more than walk. Great gusts of cold wind began to whip up, making the grass bend and sway and the huge trees creak threateningly above him. The forest became pitch black, and it was only because of his sharp night-vision that he was able to see where he was going. He shivered and looked up at the patches of sky again; but the bright Narnian stars were now hidden behind great, dark, sinister clouds that churned and rumbled in anger. His stomach fluttered with excitement…or was it nervousness? Maybe both? He couldn't be sure, but he was certain of one thing:

"Now the adventure is really beginning." He smiled and let the feeling wash over him, then gave a thoughtful frown. "All I need to do now is find a dragon or a monster to slay, or find a maiden locked up somewhere, waiting to be rescued. Or maybe I'll discover…"

KA-BOOM!

His stomach jumped as a sudden crack of thunder shook the air; and two, fat drops of rain splashed onto his nose. He swallowed hard but he shook them off, raised his head again and challenged the sky.

"It'll take more than a mere thunderstorm to stop Reepicheep the Fearless!" he squeaked defiantly. He drew himself up, brandished his sword and continued forward.

As the storm set in, however, he began to wonder if this "quest" of his was such a good idea after all…

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun... :-) Things should be getting exciting soon. Again, chapter 3 is written and ready for posting, but I won't until I get some more reviews! I like reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :-) Plus, they help me meet other cool people on FF! So come on; you know what to do!

Still engaged in mortal combat with my stupid writer's block...gosh darnit...  



	3. In Aslan's Paws

**A/N:** Hello Narniacs! Here's chapter three! But first let's do some shout-outs:

**Kelev:** Thanks! I'm glad you're liking this! I have submitted it to Lion's Call, but not for the writing contest. It's just too long for that. Darnit. Stay tuned and keep reviewing!

**BabyBeaver:** Thank you! I'm hoping my writer's block will go away soon. Sorry for being so slow at updating my other stuff. I don't think Reepicheep turned anyone into a donkey...??...but I do know Aslan turned Prince Rabadash into a donkey at the end of HHB. You're right about him being passionate for adventure, though. Good ol' Reepicheep! Keep R&Ring!

**JediMan:** Thanks for reviewing! Ooo, you're impressed! I'm flattered... :-) I'm glad to hear I'm doing okay with Reepicheep; he's such a cool character and I'd hate to mess him up. Yes, I'm hoping this fic will show how he learned about true honor and glory and what it truely means to be courageous. Stay tuned!

Where did the rest of you go?? Minivier? CompanionWanderer? Oh well, I suppose I should try being patient for a change... :-)

Hope y'all enjoy this next installment! Reviews are chocolate!

* * *

Chapter 3: In Aslan's Paws

_KA-BOOM!_

Reenameek's eyes flew open as the sound of a thunderclap rudely awakened her. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow, trying to get back to sleep and finish that lovely dream she'd been having; but it was no use. The thunder refused to get any quieter, and once something woke her up it was impossible to go back to sleep right away. She sighed and crawled out of bed, rubbing the sleepy dust from her eyes. She came into the dim kitchen and groped around for the tinder box. She might as well have a cup of tea while she was at it.

Soon there was a cheery blaze in the stove and the kettle began heating up. She had just settled down in her rocking chair when a small, forlorn figure emerged from the shadows, clutching the end of his tail in a frightened way.

"Mama? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Peepicheek. What's the matter, dear one?"

"Nothing." Another thunderclap shook the den and he bolted over to her and clutched at her legs. She smiled as she lifted him onto her lap, putting her comforting arms around him as she rocked back and forth.

"Are you scared of the thunder, Peepicheek?"

He nodded silently and hugged her tighter.

"Why does it sound so angry, Mama? Is Aslan mad at us?"

"Oh no, of course not. I know it sounds like that, but it's only a summer storm and it should blow over soon. And remember what we know about Aslan? He isn't safe…"

"…but He's _good_," finished Peepicheek proudly.

"That's right," his mother affirmed. "Very good. We don't need to be afraid because He loves us and He always watches over us. We are all between the paws of the Great Lion." She gave him a reassuring squeeze and he felt slightly better, despite the fury of the storm outside.

Suddenly, a strange look crossed his face.

"Mama?" he asked. "Where's Reepicheep?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one was so short, but I can guarantee that the next one is, at the very least, three times as long. It's already written and ready for posting...but not until I get some more reviews! If you want me to update, then tell me! Please...? bambi eyes

En guarde, you stupid writer's block... 


	4. Fearless No More

**A/N:** As promised, here's chapter 4! And praise be to the Lion, my writer's block is finally starting to back off! (cue halelujah chorus) The chapter after this one should be finished soon, but I won't be able to update for about a week; I'll be away at music camp! Whoohoo! So just bear with me and be patient, okay? Yo, let's dig some shout-outs!

**Almyra:** Oh yay! You reviewed! And you like it! My day is officially made. I'm glad you like the goodnight blessing I came up with and that my decriptions are okay. Yes, we will find out about Reepicheep's papa in the next chapter, so stay tuned! And if you ever do want to use that blessing, just let me know. (There was more to it, but I decided to cut it out...)

**Kelev:** Amen! You're right; thunderstorms are amazing. When I was smaller, I sometimes thought it was God talking to me. :-) We'll find out what happens to Reep in this next chappie...

**floppyearsthebunny:** Thanks! I'll keep going.

Thanks for reviewing, Narniacs! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, reviews are chocolate!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fearless No More

The wind grew into a tempest, the rain beating down in merciless torrents and great lakes and rivers of muddy water forming all around him, making his way forward virtually impossible. Blinding bursts of lightning flashed around him, lighting up the forest split-seconds at a time. The thunder cracked and rumbled as if the sky were splitting in two, making the air throb in his ears and the ground vibrate beneath him. And as the storm raged on around him, he became acutely aware of how very small and helpless he was.

_KA-BOOM! _

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the churning sky and flashed in his eyes, blinding him for a moment. His foot caught on something and he fell flat on his face into a deep mud-puddle. He tried to get back up, but instead he lost his footing and found himself caught in the rush, being washed further away in a cold, unforgiving river of muddy rain-water.

"Aaaaaah! Help! Help! Hel…" His wailing squeaks were drowned into a gurgle by an unexpected mouthful of water. He coughed and spluttered and thrashed wildly about, still crying out for help; but no answer came, save the booming voice of the thunder above him.

His paw finally grabbed onto a strong stalk of grass hanging over the rushing water and he pulled himself out, still clinging desperately to his precious wooden sword. He staggered through the rain-soaked grass and over to the base of a nearby beech tree, where he found a small, dark hole. He dragged his dripping, shivering, bedraggled self inside the little shelter and huddled in the farthest corner, where it was dry…and safe.

He hugged his knees to his chest with his tail curled about his feet. He tried to fight back his tears and sternly told himself that brave knights never cry, but it was as useless as trying to dam up a river with a stick. He buried his head in his furry arms and sobbed, tears running down his dirty face and dripping off the tips of his tiny whiskers. He was wet to the skin and plastered with mud. He was cold and exhausted. He was lost and all alone. He was flat out _miserable_, and though he didn't want to admit it to himself…he was terrified. Reepicheep the Fearless was fearless no more. What if nobody ever found him? What if he couldn't find his way back? He might never see his family again. Why, oh _why_ had he been so foolish?

After a while his sobs died away and the storm blew over, leaving a gentle drizzle behind. He was just beginning to fall asleep when a soft, kind, rustling voice said:

"Well, well. Look who's been hiding in my tree!"

Reepicheep started and looked wildly around him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, grabbing his weapon.

"Nay, my dear lad; you needn't fear me," chuckled the voice. "All are welcome to take shelter here, especially you."

He loosened his grip, still suspicious...but now he felt the echoes of memory stirring within him. That rustling voice…the music, the lightness of it…it sounded strangely familiar.

"Who are you? And where are you? I can't see you anywhere."

"My name is Goldleaf," the voice answered. "Why don't you come out of that hole, Reepicheep? You'll be able to see me better that way."

"Wait; how do you know my name?"

"Just come out and you'll see."

He felt thoroughly confused, but he got up and skittered out of the hole to meet the voice.

He came out into the cool night air and looked around him. The last few drops of rain lightly fell and the clouds rolled away, revealing the deep, dark sky and the bright summer constellations once again. The forest was peaceful and quiet, and the frogs and crickets took up their singing again. The fresh, clean smell of rain hung in the air and the wet grass sparkled in the starlight. Everything was back to normal, if not more beautiful than before. Then Reepicheep remembered the voice and began looking for where it came from.

"Hello?" he called uncertainly. "Anyone there? I still can't see you."

"Over here, little mouse," said the voice, which seemed to be coming from the beech tree he'd been hiding in. He turned and looked up at it, feeling puzzled. Just then, though there was no wind, its smooth, stately bows began to sway and the leaves murmured. Some of the leaves blew off, swirling and dancing before him. He gasped in wonder and his eyes widened, for in the middle of the graceful leaves the shape of a person formed; and soon a tall, regal woman in a light gown of misty silver-gray came into view.

"Why, you're a—a dryad?"

Goldleaf smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I am a beech dryad."

"But I thought all the dryads and naiads were asleep!"

"They all are," she replied, her voice sighing mournfully, "except for me. I am the last of the dryads who has been able to resist it. But even now, my strength is waning. Good trees are still being cut down, the streams are still defiled; and it will not be long before I also fall into slumber and join my brothers and sisters." She paused, and for a moment her eyes grew sad and weary; but she smiled again. "But enough with such talk. What I'd like to know is why I find you so far from home hiding in my tree from a raging storm when you should be in bed."

"Oh, uh…" A guilty and somewhat embarrassed look crossed his face, and he began speaking very quickly. "Well, I had a funny dream that had a song in it and I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, 'cause when I remembered the song it made me feel extra brave and ad—ad-ven-sher…"

"Adventurous?"

"Uh-huh. So I ran away and went on a quest and I tried to keep going, but the storm came and I got lost and I almost drownded but I didn't, and I went inside the hole in your tree so the rain wouldn't get me anymore. And now I'm lost and I'll never see Mama again and I just want to go home." He snuffled and wiped his nose with his tail, hoping that Goldleaf wouldn't notice the trembling of his lower lip or lecture him on how silly he had been. But she only gave him a comforting smile; the good, encouraging, down-to-earth kind that doesn't make you feel patronized or stupid.

"Courage, Reepicheep; all is not lost. I shall take you home myself."

"You will?" he said hopefully, his drooping ears perking up immediately.

"Of course I shall. But first, come over here and let me have a look at you."

He obliged, and the dryad stooped down and took him in her hands, her wise eyes observing him.

"Goodness, child; how you've grown," she murmured. "The last time I saw you, you were only a tiny kit."

"A kit? Is that how you know me?" It then all pieced together in his mind, and he finally knew. "Why, you're the dryad Mama told me about!"

"Yes." Goldleaf smiled at his recollection. "Your mother asked me to bless you just two weeks after your birth. I came and sang a special verse over you. Some might call it a prophecy."

"The same one I hear in my dreams that gives me funny feelings?"

"That is right."

"That song…what does it mean?"

The dryad raised her eyebrows mysteriously.

"Even I do not know that, Reepicheep. I do not always understand what I say, and I don't need to. I am merely a humble servant of the Lion; I only do what He leads me to do, and say what He wants me to say. That verse is part of your story, not mine. You are the one meant to discover what it means. Now," she said, in a brisk, final tone, "it is high time I took you home. It is two hours after midnight and poor Reenameek is no doubt up worrying about you."

"Oh Goldleaf, thank you ever so much." He looked up at her with fervent gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Not at all, my brave knight," she chuckled. She raised him up and let him sit on her shoulder, and with long, swift, regal strides, she set off in the direction of his burrow.

* * *

**A/N:** That little blue button down there is calling to yooooo... 


	5. Home Again

**A/N:** Hi everybody! I'm baaaaaack. Music camp was...interesting. (ahem) Never mind. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I 've been really busy with babysitting, teaching Suday school, and...algebra. (shudders) Oh, just one more random, not-very-important fact: I've officially changed Reepicheep's age from six to seven and-a-half. Tash made me do it! (Just kidding.) My imagination told me to make him a leeetle bit older, that's all.

Hooray for shoutouts!

**Caspian: **I'm glad you like it! Sorry for taking liberties with the canon, there. I know that Peepicheek is supposed to only be one of Reepicheep's followers; but hey, the book never said they wern't brothers, did it? (Yeah I know, lame excuse...) Oh well. Glad you liked everything else! (Aw, come on...why didn't you review my other chapters?? Oh never mind...)

**Kelev: **Thanks for being so faithful about reviewing! Sorry for the shortness, but I'm glad you like it anyway! I'm especially happy you like Goldleaf. I thought all the dryads and naiads were asleep too, but my imagination said that maybe the Deep Slumber was something that came on gradually instead of all at once, and that perhaps there could be one particular dryad who managed to stay awake a little longer than the others. Yes, in this chapter we will learn about Reepicheep's Papa. Stay tuned!

**Sapphira Adi: **Aw, shucks...you're making me blush... Thanks so much for all your encouragement! It really keeps me going. You're so awesome! Hope you enjoy this next installment! (And keep clicking on that little blue button!)

**floppyearsthebunny:** (Cute...sweet...nice...sounds like you're describing a floppy-eared bunny...) Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep going!

**BabyBeaver:** Rabadash as a donkey...gotta love it:-) Yep, dryads are cool. Yes, Reep has to figure out the song on his own. Such is life. Oooo, my incorporations are good...I'm flattered... (tee hee) Thanks for reviewing! (Please don't stop. Please...?)

**Orlando The Axe:** Oh thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Cool, you're writing a book? Are you gonna get it published?? What's it about? I wanna read it! Okay...shutting up...

**Many, many thanks to electrum for letting me borrow her tree-dweller's blessing for this chapter. Thanks electrum! You ROCK!!**

Alright, I'll be quiet now so you can read my next chappie. Read and enjoy! (And review while you're at it. Please?)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home Again**

"Oh Aslan, no; please, no…" Reenameek fell to her knees inside the entrance, tears running down her face and fervent prayers pouring from her lips. "First my husband, and now Reepicheep; please, not Reepicheep, too…"

She had tried to find him. She'd searched every inch of the burrow after sending Peepicheek back to bed. She'd run out into the pelting rain and booming thunder, calling for him desperately, but her son was gone. He was out in the middle of that raging storm with only a toy weapon to protect him and there was nothing she could do. Nothing. Her heart was wrung with the agony of being powerless, the cold fear of losing her son and the numb, aching emptiness of grief. She curled up on the earthy floor with her face towards the outside world, still watching, praying, crying for Reepicheep, hoping desperately that he would come home to her…please…come home…

---------------------------------------------

"Mama…"

Reenameek sat up slowly, her head and throat aching miserably, and realized she'd fallen asleep. But what had awakened her? Her ears twitched forward and she listened hard.

"Mama! Mama! I'm home!"

"Ssshh, not so loud, Reepicheep. You could wake half the dryads in this forest with that shrill voice…"

_Reepicheep! _The sweet pain of joy and hope unlooked for pierced her heart, and without a second's delay she leapt to her feet, shouting his name.

"Reepicheep!"

"I'm here, Mama!"

She ran outside a few paces and stopped again, looking wildly around her for a glimpse of him.

"Reepicheep!"

"Over here!"

She held her breath and gazed ahead, unconsciously holding her arms out to him. And out from among the shadowy trees, a welcome sight met her eyes. There was Reepicheep, safe and sound, sitting atop the shoulder of…a dryad? But she didn't stop to wonder about it; she only ran as fast as her legs could carry her, towards her son. Reepicheep jumped down and ran straight into her waiting arms, and she caught him up in a tight embrace, as though she were afraid he might slip away again. A strange, strangled sort of sob escaped her throat as warm tears of relief flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mama," said Reepicheep, his timid, shaky voice muffled in her furry shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me. Please?"

Reenameek laughed through her tears and clutched at him tighter, still unable to speak. Moments passed, and she finally pulled back and managed to choke out,

"You…disobedient, foolish, daring little…mouseling! I am so torn between anger and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!" The sound of a cool, lilting, merry laugh fell lightly on her ears, like a gentle spring rain; and she looked up at the person who had brought Reepicheep home. Reenameek's eyes widened in amazement as the strangeness and wonder of it settled upon her.

"G-Goldleaf?"

The dryad smiled down at her.

"Well met, Reenameek. It has been long since we last saw each other, has it not?"

"H-how…I mean…yes…" she trailed off, helplessly. She lowered her son back to the ground and her face grew stern. "Go inside, Reepicheep. And don't even think about running off again; I'm not finished with you."

"Yes, Mama." His ears went down resignedly, and he turned and meekly disappeared into the burrow. Reenameek watched him go, then shook her head in exasperation.

"Really! I don't know what's come over him lately. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him and that reckless nature of his."

Goldleaf chuckled.

"So young, and yet already his destiny calls to him so strongly." She paused a moment and gazed at the burrow's entrance where the young mouse had scampered into, and a deep, distant look came in her eyes. "You mark my words; that child of yours will grow up to be a valiant mouse. He was born for great deeds."

Reenameek felt something stir inside her, but she pushed it away and snorted.

"You're beginning to sound like a centaur."

Goldleaf laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am…"

"But tell me, how is it that you, a dryad, was…I mean, it's so good to see you again, but I thought that…"

"That we were all asleep? Yes, it is still true for all of us, my case being the one exception. I have been able to stay awake a little longer, for my tree is ancient and strong, and I have kept hope while others despaired. But I am not invincible, and very soon the Deep Slumber will overtake me as well. Even now I am growing weary."

"I'm sorry, Goldleaf."

"Do not be. Only keep faith in Aslan; and pray, Reenameek. Pray that help will come to Narnia, and soon. Our land has fallen into shadow." Reenameek nodded gravely, and their eyes met in an intense gaze. They knew they must both do their part to keep Old Narnia alive.

"Tell me, where did he run off to? How did you find him?"

A hint of amusement crept into the dryad's voice.

"Apparently, he wanted to go on a quest of some kind. He ran away into the thicker part of the woods and got caught up in the storm. I was in my tree, helping to give it strength for the tempest, and when the storm blew over I found him hiding inside it."

"Ugh, that foolish child! He never looks before he leaps." Reenameek glared at no one in particular and spoke through gritted teeth. "I swear, if he ever runs off like that again…"

"Do not be too hard on him tonight," Goldleaf broke in gently. "I have a feeling his "quest" was punishment enough. You'll understand when he tells you about it."

Reenameek sighed.

"I know. I…I just get so worried about him, so afraid that his foolishness will be the end of him. Ever since my husband…" She drew in a shaky breath. "Ever since he was killed by those Telmarines I've been more…I don't know…more cautious. And if I ever lost one of my sons…I don't think I could bear it."

"I understand," said Goldleaf, her voice as soft as the wind whispering in the grasslands above Beaversdam. Reenameek sat down with her face in her paws.

"I feel so ashamed of myself. Reepicheep was only gone for an hour, and I just jumped to conclusions and panicked; I thought he might be dead, that I'd never see him again. I should have known Aslan had everything under control. I shouldn't have doubted Him."

Goldleaf went down to eye-level with Reenameek and kept a steady gaze fixed upon her. Her voice was kind, but firm.

"You are not perfect, Reenameek, nor are you expected to be. You are not the only mother to have faced that fear and panicked; everyone stumbles. The important thing is to learn from it and try again. Do not spend so much time feeling ashamed that you forget to pick yourself up and make use of the second chance Aslan gives to you."

Reenameek said nothing for a moment, then gave a rueful smile.

"You're right. As usual." She rose to her feet. "I'd better go and deal with Reepicheep, now. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes." The dryad chuckled. "But I don't think he'll try anything of that sort again; at least, not for a while."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." She brushed the bits of grass off her fur and looked back up at the dryad, a quiet question in her eyes. "Goldleaf…will I see you again?"

"Perhaps," said Goldleaf, in a soft, sad voice. "Someday." Reenameek nodded, not knowing what else to say. She was about to turn and go inside when she noticed something lying forgotten in the grass.

"Oh! Reepicheep forgot to take his sword inside with him." She stooped down and picked it up with tender paws. Goldleaf smiled.

"He seems quite fond of that little weapon. He never once let go of it."

"Yes, it is his most prized possession. He rarely goes anywhere without it. Peepicheek also has one, and they often challenge each other to a duel." She smiled a sad, wistful smile and gazed at the toy affectionately. Her voice grew quieter. "Last year before he died, my husband made those wooden swords for them and surprised them on their birthdays. They thought they had never seen anything so splendid."

"I can see why it is so special to him."

"It is special," murmured Reenameek. "It's a little bit of their father." She gave it one last glance and then looked up at her friend, her heart overflowing with immense gratitude. "Goldleaf, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for bringing my son back to me. If it weren't for you…if you hadn't…" she trailed off and fell silent, unable to find the right words to say all she wanted to say.

"It was nothing," said Goldleaf, firmly. "I only did what anyone else would have done."

"On the contrary," said Reenameek. "It was everything. Thank you."

The dryad smiled and raised her pale, slender hand in goodbye and blessing.

"Farewell, dear friend. Follow the path of the Lion."

Those six, simple words of the tree-dweller's blessing that Goldleaf had bestowed on her warmed her to the very core and refreshed her heart, l ike rain in a barren wasteland or a ray of sunlight in the midst of an endless sky of dark clouds. She smiled with renewed hope and strength for whatever lay ahead and returned the gesture with the blessing of the Talking Mice.

"Farewell, Goldleaf. May you reflect the glory of Aslan."

Those words seemed to have the same effect on Goldleaf, for her eyes glowed with a new light and her smile became one of glad and grateful determination. Of course, there wasn't necessarily anything special or magical about the words of the blessings, but the meaning in them was deep and heartfelt, and one could not help but feel some emotion when hearing them; for in Narnia, no good blessing is ever wasted or taken lightly.

And so, with one last wave of goodbye, Goldleaf, the last wakeful Lady of the wood, departed from the burrow with noiseless steps and melted into the dark, wild shadows of the night. Reenameek would not see her again until many years later, when all of Narnia would be put back to rights, and her sons would grow up into brave, valiant Mice and aid Prince Caspian in the fight to win back his throne.

Being completely oblivious to these facts, she simply turned and went inside to deal with the reckless, seven-year-old Reepicheep.

* * *

**A/N:** My incredible writing is calling to yooooooo... (Erm, you know I'm joking, right?) Please review, and don't hesitate to give any constructive criticism. (Almyra, electrum...that means you! PLEASE!! I wish to learn at the feet of the fanfiction MASTERS!!)


	6. The Still, Small Voice

**A/N:** I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!!! YAY!!! Sorry it takes me so long to update all my stuff. (sheepish grin) I'm...erm...a rather bad...procrastinator. There, I said it. (I was going to say that LATER, but I changed my mind...) ;-) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! (Only one more to go after this one! Yay!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Still, Small Voice**

Reepicheep scampered inside and took a moment to glance over his shoulder. He could faintly hear Goldleaf and his mother talking.

"Really! I don't know what's come over him lately…"

He sighed unhappily and trudged the rest of the way in. He hadn't meant to scare his mother like that; really, he hadn't. He curled up on the hearth to dry off, watching the fire dance and flicker as he thought of his experience. What had made him run off like that? Why were his urges for adventure so strong? And what did his lullaby mean? It didn't make sense. He kept getting the vague feeling that there was something important, something out there that was so big it couldn't fit inside his young mind.

He yawned and decided to ignore it. Those were boring things for grown-ups to figure out, not him.

He began to feel extremely disappointed. His quest had been a failure. Nothing exciting had happened. He'd gone out looking for an adventure and all he'd gotten was a cold bath. He hadn't even gotten to slay any monsters! What would he say to Peepicheek? That he'd been defeated by some rain?

At that moment, Reepicheep heard a still, small voice in his head…

_I oppose the proud, but give grace to the humble…_

It felt as if someone was tugging or tapping very gently at his heart and softly calling to him with words that could only be heard on the inside. He tried to brush it away as though it were a bothersome fly buzzing at his ear, but still the quiet, persistent Voice whispered to him…

_I oppose the proud, but give grace to the humble…_

Little by little, the words chipped away at his boyish pride and stubborn attitude - and finally he gave up and accepted the simple truth: he was wrong. Running off - no matter how strong the urge had been - had not the right thing to do. But it wasn't just the act of running away; it was the big-headed attitude it caused him to have that was wrong. Immense shame overcame him, and he cringed as he remembered it. "Reepicheep the Fearless"? Hardly. A grand title indeed, but far too grand (and untrue) for a foolish mouseling like him. What would his Papa say if he were here? He glumly picked at the fibers of the hearth-rug he was lying on. Maybe he had deserved that cold bath after all.

_My love covers all wrongs…_

Once again, the Voice began to whisper - but instead of it tapping away this time, it washed over him in a warm flood of peace and swept away the shame, leaving only a small remnant of conviction in its place; it embraced him as a father embraces his child.

_My love…for you._

The flames leapt and curled invitingly, and he edged closer to the comforting warmth. He sighed contentedly and his blinks grew slow and sleepy. He wasn't sure how or why those words had found their way into his head…but he was glad they did. It always feels refreshing, when you've admitted you did something wrong and felt forgiven for it in the end. And it was good to be home, where he belonged. He loved his family. He loved this place. No matter how far he might venture, it would always be a part of him. Nothing could change that.

The corners of his mouth tipped upwards, and his eyelids drooped even lower. He was barely aware of the _pit-a-pat_ of feet coming in…or of the gentle paws that washed the mud off his fur and carried him away and tucked him in bed…or of the soft sound of his brother's steady breathing…or of the loving brush of a mother's kiss…

---------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness took him, and his mind strayed out of thought and time…floating from dream to dream, from memory to memory on gentle waves…_

_He saw himself peeking out from his bedroom, listening to his parents whispering together in low, anxious tones…_

_"Phillikeep, must you go this time? Why can't someone else do it? You know how dangerous the journey is…what might happen to you…"_

_"Reena, we've already been through this. Don't worry, love; it'll only be a few weeks…"_

_He remembered standing outside with his family on a morning flooded with gold, watching his father leave with his two bravest Mice…and his mother fighting back tears as he waved farewell…_

_"When will you come back, Papa? I want you to stay here…"_

_"I will return to you as fast as I can, Reepicheep; don't you worry. You be brave now, and take care of your mother and Peepicheek for me. You'll be the man of the house while I'm away."_

_"But when?"_

_"You must be patient…"_

_"I don't wanna be patient; I want to be with you."_

_"Me too," chorused Peepicheek. Phillikeep smiled reassuringly, knelt down and pulled his two sons into a tight hug._

_"I wish I could be with you, too," he murmured. _

_"How do we know you'll hurry back?" asked Peepicheek. Phillikeep thought for a moment, then reached up and plucked a long, crimson feather from the thin band of gold that circled his head...the sign of the High Mouse. _

_"Keep this, both of you," he said, "and keep it safe 'till I come back. I shall return for it in a few weeks…"_

_The dream floated by again, and the pulsing waves that carried him grew darker, murkier, threatening…another memory swallowed him up…_

_He could hear the murmurs and exclamations of the few Narnians outside…see his mother rushing out through tunnel…hear her cry out in anguish…_

_"What's wrong with Mama?" Peepicheek looked at him with wide, frightened eyes, and they both scampered after her, rushing to her… _

_"No!" she commanded in a trembling voice, turning to face them and trying to block something from their view. "Go back inside! NOW!"_

_But it was too late. He fell against the arms that barred the way out…he saw his father's two companions with bowed heads and grief-stricken faces…between them a small litter made of branches…and on it, he could see his father, sleeping…but something was wrong…_

_"Papa?"_

_He was lying so still…not moving…not __brea__thing…there was blood on his fur… _

_"Papa!"_

_"Go inside, Reepicheep. Go!" _

_In a daze, he felt someone push him back in…saw the arms of several creatures reach out to support his weeping mother outside…heard the cozy, comforting, snuffling voice of their neighbor, Mrs. Rosemole next to him as she gently lead him and his brother into the den with her stout velvet arms around their shoulders…"She'll be alright, my dears…with Aslan's help, she'll be alright…he's gone to be in Aslan's Country…" _

_"My Papa…my Papa…"_

_And all turned to silver glass…and faded into darkness…_

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully the next one (which also happens to be the LAST one) will be a bit longer. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! (I've almost completed this chapter fic...wow...somebody pinch me...)

(Psst…that little blue button is calling to yooooooouuuuu…)


End file.
